Spencer Hastings
Spencer Hastings 'to jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu ''Pretty Little Liars, ''a także jedna z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Troian Bellisario. Biografia i osobowość Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny. Ma niezwykle silny charakter i jest najbardziej inteligentna ze wszystkich Kłamczuch. Jest niezwykle ambitna i pewna siebie, zawsze musi być we wszystkim najlepsza i osiągać same sukcesy (na tą cechę jej charakteru duży wpływ miał jej wymagający ojciec). Ma świetne wyniki w nauce i gra w szkolnej drużynie hokejowej. Od dziecka rywalizuje ze swoją starszą siostrą Melissą dosłownie o wszystko: wyniki w nauce, chłopaków i miłość rodziców. Jest o nią bardzo zazdrosna i posunęła się nawet do odbicia jej narzeczonego. Podobne uczucia żywiła, co do swojej zmarłej przyjaciółki Alison . Zasadniczo Spencer jest oddaną i wierną przyjaciółką, na której pomoc można liczyć w każdej sytuacji. Mimo bycia bardzo pewną siebie, Spencer wydaje się być bardzo zestresowana i przerażona, kiedy wraz z przyjaciółkami zaczyna otrzymywać dziwne wiadomości od tajemniczego "A ". Bardzo martwi się o swoje przyjaciółki i momentami staje się apodyktyczna, ale tylko dlatego, że w ten sposób próbuje chronić pozostałe dziewczyny. Po tym jak traci swojego chłopaka Toby 'ego na rzecz Drużyny "A" , załamuje się psychicznie emocjonalnie, co kończy się wysłaniem do Radley Sanitarium , po tym jak zostaje znaleziona w lesie. Żeby uniknąć kolejnych cierpień i załamania, Spencer wkrótce zgadza się zostać "A", ale tylko po to, aby zdobyć informacje o Czerwonym Płaszczu i spotkać się z Tobym. Wkrótce jednak zostaje z wyrzucona z Drużyny "A" i wszystko wraca do normy. Spencer jest niezwykle oddana swoim przyjaciółkom i próbie unicestwienia "A". Wygląd zewnętrzny Spencer Hastings ma bardzo szczupłą twarz, którą uzupełniają wysokie kości policzkowe, wąskie usta i ciemne oczy w kształcie migdałów. Ma jasną, brzoskwiniową cerę i ciemne długie włosy, które zwykle nosi rozpuszczone. Jej figura jest bardzo szczupła i wysportowana dzięki trenowaniu hokeja, tenisa i innych dyscyplin sportowych. Zawsze stara się wyglądać nienagannie. Jej wizerunku dopełnia zwykle elegancki ubiór, który dodaje jej powagi i dojrzałości. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Wystąpienia Sezon 1 (22/22) * 1x01 Pilot *1x02 The Jenna Thing *1x03 To Kill a Mocking Girl *1x04 Can You Hear Me Now? *1x05 Reality Bites Me *1x06 There's No Place Like Homecoming *1x07 The Homecoming Hangover *1x08 Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *1x09 The Perfect Storm *1x10 Keep Your Friends Close *1x11 Moments Later *1x12 Salt Meets Wound *1x13 Know Your Frenemies *1x14 Careful What U Wish 4 *1x15 If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *1x16 Je Suis une Amie *1x17 The New Normal *1x18 The Badass Seed *1x19 A Person of Interest *1x20 Someone to Watch Over Me *1x21 Monsters in the End *1x22 For Whom the Bell Tolls Sezon 2 (25/25) *2x01 It's Alive *2x02 The Goodbye Look *2x03 My Name Is Trouble *2x04 Blind Dates *2x05 The Devil You Know *2x06 Never Letting Go *2x07 Surface Tension *2x08 Save the Date *2x09 Picture This *2x10 Touched by an 'A'-ngel *2x11 I Must Confess *2x12 Over My Dead Body *2x13 The First Secret *2x14 Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *2x15 A Hot Piece of A *2x16 Let the Water Hold Me Down *2x17 The Blond Leading the Blind *2x18 A Kiss Before Lying *2x19 The Naked Truth *2x20 CTRL: A *2x21 Breaking the Code *2x22 Father Knows Best *2x23 Eye Of The Beholder *2x24 If These Dolls Could Talk *2x25 UnmAsked Sezon 3 (24/24) * 3x01 It Happened 'That Night' * 3x02 Blood Is The New Black * 3x03 Kingdom of the Blind * 3x04 Birds of a Feather * 3x05 That Girl is Poison * 3x06 The Remains of the "A" * 3x07 Crazy * 3x08 Stolen Kisses * 3x09 The Kahn Game * 3x10 What Lies Beneath * 3x11 Single Fright Female * 3x12 The Lady Killer * 3x13 This Is A Dark Ride * 3x14 She's Better Now * 3x15 Mona-Mania * 3x16 Misery Loves Company * 3x17 Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno * 3x18 Dead to Me * 3x19 What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted * 3x20 Hot Water * 3x21 Out of Sight, Out of Mind * 3x22 Will The Circle Be Unbroken? * 3x23 I'm Your Puppet * 3x24 A DAngerous GAme Sezon 4 *4x01 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *4x02 Turn of the Shoe *4x03 Cat's Cradle *4x04 Face Time *4x05 Gamma Zeta Die *4x06 Under The Gun *4x07 Crash and Burn, Girl! *4x08 The Guilty Girl's Handbook *4x09 Into the Deep *4x10 The Mirror Has Three Faces *4x11 This Hoe is Going Down *4x12 Now You See Me, Now You Don't Związki thumb 'Ian Thomas: Całowali się i krótko spotykali w tajemnicy. Ich związek zaczął się i skónczył "wczesnym latem". *'Początek: '''Przed odcinkiem "Pilot ". *'Koniec: Przed odcinkiem "Pilot ". *'Powód rozstania: '''Alison szantażowała Spencer, że powie o wszystkim Melissie, która była wtedy dziewczyną Iana. 'Wren Kingston: 'Flirtowali ze sobą i całowali się. (Zobacz także: "Wrencer")thumb *'Początek: "The Jenna Thing" *'Koniec: '"Can You Hear Me Now?" *'Powód rozstania: '''Spencer powiedziała mu, że nic z tego nie będzie, bo Wren jest narzeczonym jej siostry. 'Alexander "Alex" Santiago: Spotykali się przez pewien czas.thumb *'''Początek:' '"There's No Place Like Homecoming " *'Koniec: '"Salt Meets Wound" *'Powód rozstania: '''Alex' myślał, że Spencer wysłała w jego imieniu potwierdzenie udziału w obozie tenisowym, na który nie chciał jechać, co tak naprawdę było sprawką "A". '''Toby Cavanaugh: '''Ciągle się spotykają. (Zobacz także: "Spoby")thumb '''Pierwszy związek *'Początek: '"A Person of Interest " *'Koniec: '"Over My Dead Body " i "The Blond Leading the Blind " *'Powód rozstania: '"A" groziło zabiciem Anne Sullivan, jeśli Spencer nie zostawi Toby'ego w spokoju, kończąc ich związek. Drugi związek *'Początek: '"UnmAsked " *'Koniec: '"Misery Loves Company"' ' *'Powód rozstania: '''Spencer dowiedziała się, że Toby jest kolejnym "A". '''Trzeci związek' *'Początek: '"A DAngerous GAme" Ciekawostki * Spencer jest głównym celem "A", ponieważ to głównie ona jest obiektem jego szantażu. Wynika to prawdopodobnie z tego, że jest ona najsilniejszą z Kłamczuch i potrafiła przeciwstawić się Alison, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych dziewczyn. Oprócz niej zrobiła to tylko Hanna, próbując powstrzymać ją od dręczenia Lucasa. * Jej imię w języku angielskim oznacza "steward" lub "dostawca/żywiciel". * Jest najbardziej zorganizowana i pracowita z całej czwórki. * Spencer była dobrą przyjaciółką Alison, mimo tego, że często się kłóciły i rywalizowały ze sobą. Wynikało to z tego, że Spencer jako jedyna potrafiła jej dorównać i przeciwstawić się. Ali tylko jej powiedziała o swoim sekretnym chłopaku, którym okazał się Ian , tego lata, którego zmarła. * Spencer jest także bardzo blisko z Emily. Wściekła się na Paige, gdy ta docinała Emily z powodu jej orientacji seksualnej. Poza tym zbliża je też Toby, który przyjaźnił się z Emily i jest chłopakiem Spencer. Zawsze są w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby zapewnić sobie nawzajem bezpieczeństwo. * O rolę Spencer starały się również Janel Parrish, która gra Monę Vanderwaal, Shay Mitchell, która gra Emily Fields oraz Tammin Sursok, która gra Jennę Marshall. * Spencer dowiedziała się, że Jason jest jej przyrodnim bratem w odcinku "The Naked Truth". * Spencer otrzymała 35 indywidualnych wiadomości od "A" i 25, które zostały wysłane do wszystkich Kłamczuch. * Spencer jako pierwsza odkryła, kto jest Czerwonym Płaszczem i także jako pierwsza go spotkała. Także ona dowiedziała się, że Mona Vanderwal jest "A" w odcinku "UnmAsked" i że Toby Cavanaugh jest kolejnym "A" w odcinku "Misery Loves Company". * Jej ulubioną zabawą w dzieciństwie była zabawa w chowanego, ponieważ zawsze wygrywała. * Spośród czterech dziewczyn Spencer jako ostatnia straciła dziewictwo. Swój pierwszy raz przeżyła z Tobym w odcinku "The Lady Killer". * Spencer jako trzecia z czterech dziewczyn została odwiedzona przez Alison. Pojawiła się ona w salonie państwa Hastings w odcinku "If These Dolls Could Talk". *Spencer i Hanna jako jedyne były fair w stosunku do swoich chłopaków i nie dopuszczały się zdrad. W przypadku Wrena, on pierwszy pocałował Spencer, a Spencer nie była w tym czasie z związku. Poza tym powiedziała mu, że nie może być z nim z powodu Melissy. Z kolei Emily całowała się z Natem, kiedy chodziła z Paige, a Aria całowała się z Jasonem i Wesleyem, kiedy spotykała się z Ezrą (a także całowała się z Ezrą, kiedy chodziła z Noelem). * Spencer zwykle wysyła SOS do innych dziewczyn, gdy się coś wydarzy. * Wraz z Tobym była podejrzewana przez policję o zabójstwo Alison. * Z polecenia Mony, Spencer porwała Malcolma, żeby jej zaimponować i wstąpić do Drużyny "A". * Spencer urodziła się 11 kwietnia. Widać to w dokumentach doktor Sullivanw odcinku "I Must Confess". * Spencer jako jedyna "przeszła na stronę wroga" i dołączyła do Drużyny "A", chociaż zrobiła to tylko po to, aby zdobyć informacje o "A". * Spencer zaczęła chodzić z Tobym 6 listopada, ponieważ wtedy po raz pierwszy się pocałowali, a było to dzień po tym jak Hanna przespała się z Calebemw odcinku "A Person of Interest". * Po tym jak nocowała z Tobym w motelu, a on zaproponował jej zostanie na następną noc, odpowiedziała "Trzymam cię za słowo". To samo odpowiedziała Wrenowi, gdy ten zaproponował jej, że może u niego nocować, kiedy tylko zechce. Różnice między serialem a książkami thumb|Spencer w książce i w serialu Główny artykuł: Spencer Hastings (postać książkowa) *W książkach Spencer straciła dziewictwo z Wrenem Kim, chłopakiem jej siostry, a w serialu ze swoim własnym chłopakiem Tobym Cavanaugh. *W serialu Spencer, chociaż uważa Wrena Kingstona za przystojnego, nie jest nim zainteresowana ze względu na jego związek z Melissą i wielokrotnie przeprasza swoją rodzinę za spowodowaną aferę z powodu pocałunku z nim. *Z kolei w książkach czuje coś do Wrena i nie czuje się winna z powodu spotykania się z nim za plecami siostry. *W książkach Spencer ma ciemnoblond włosy oraz zielone oczy i jest podobna do Alison DiLaurentis. Z kolei w serialu ma brązowe włosy i oczy. *W serialu Jason DiLaurentis okazuje się być bratem przyrodnim Spencer. Z kolei w książkach Spencer ma dwie przyrodnie siostry - Alison i jej siostrę bliźniaczkę Courtney. *W książkach Spencer nigdy nie rozmawiała z Tobym Cavanaugh albo nie wspomniano o tym, że kiedykolwiek utrzymywali jakiś kontakt przed jego śmiercią. Z kolei w serialu Spencer jest z nim w namiętnym związku. *W serialu rodzice Spencer są małżeństwem, chociaż ich stosunki nie są dobre i ich dalszy związek wisi na włosku. Z kolei w książkach jej rodzice rozwiedli się, z powodu romansu jej ojca z matką Alison i ukrywaniu istnienia dwóch córek z tego związku. *W książkach Spencer chodzi do prywatnej szkoły Rosewood Day, a w serialu do szkoły publicznej - Rosewood High. *W serialu Spencer zostaje wysłana do Radley'a z powodu załamania psychicznego po znalezieniu domniemanego ciała Toby'ego w lesie. W ksiażkach taka sytuacja nie miała miejsca, do Radley'a wysłano Hannę z powodu "A". *W książkach Spencer jest parą z Andrew Campbellem. Z kolei w serialu tylko się przyjaźnią. *W serialu Spencer dołącza do Drużyny "A". W ksiażkach nigdy nie ma to miejsca. *W serialu Spencer zamierza studiować na Uniwersytecie w Pensylwanii, a w książkach na Uniwersytecie Princeton. *W książkach okazuje się, że Spencer została urodzona przez surogatkę. W serialu nie ma to miejsca. Cytaty Zdjęcia promocyjne (galeria) SH.jpg SH001.jpg SH002.jpg SH003.jpg SH004.jpg SH005.jpg SH006.jpg SH007.jpg SH008.jpg SH009.jpg SH010.jpg SH011.jpg SH012.jpg SH013.jpg SH014.jpg SH015.jpg SH016.jpg SH017.jpg SH018.jpg SH019.jpg SH020.jpg SH021.jpg SH022.jpg SH023.jpg SH024.jpg SH025.jpg SH026.jpg SH027.jpg SH028.jpg SH029.jpg SH030.jpg SH031.jpg SH032.jpg SH033.jpg SH034.jpg SH035.jpg SH036.jpg SH037.jpg SH038.jpg SH039.jpg SH040.jpg SH042.jpg SH043.jpg SH044.jpg 1000px-SH041.jpg SH045.jpg SH046.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:Rodzina Hastings Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Znajomi Emily Fields Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Opiekunowie tajemnic Kategoria:Osoby mające romans Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Wiadomości od "A" Kategoria:Protagoniści